Colonel Bogey March
by Stormshadow13
Summary: What happens at the Azimano Police Station when Dark is captured and questioned? Dark being his normal charming smartelic self, that's what.


Colonel Bogey March

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

AN: the song that Dark is humming in here is from the movie The River Kwai March and the song is Colonel Bogey March. I can't really tell you what the movie is because I've never seen it and am not planning on it. I came across this song on YouTube and it sounded like something Dark would like. It is nothing but music and whistling so if you want to hear the song look it up on YouTube. It is highly amusing.

XXX

Dark smirked from his place in the police holding cell. This was going to be an interesting night.

X

Kei Hiwatari stalked down the hall of the Azimano police station on his way to question the finally captured Kaito Dark. He smiled smugly to himself. It turned out that he had no more use for either his stepson or that blond menace the boy was cursed with. So once the thief was taken care of tonight there was going to be a little accident from which his stepson tragically, wouldn't survive.

X

//"He was captured to easily."//

/"What are you talking about?"/

//"If I know anything about my other half he would not have been captured in such a manner."//

/"hmm."/

//"Satoshi-sama, he's planning something."//

/"For once I think that I agree with you."/ Satoshi Hiwatari trailed along behind his gloating stepfather or as his curse referred to him, "that bastard!" The blue haired police commander cocked his head in sudden curiosity; someone was whistling a quite happy and cheerful tune.

X

Kei scowled at the cheerful whistling that greeted his ears as he stalked into the holding cells. He glared at the two officers on guard duty outside of the thief's cell. "What is going on."

The first guard shook his head, "no clue sir, he just started whistling right before you came in." The guard spread his hands out in confusion.

Guard two nodded along while guard one spoke.

"Well, we'll see if he's so happy in a few minutes." Growled Kei as he stalked over to the cell door. He glanced inside and began to turn various shades of red. "Have you been in hear?" He turned and glared at the guards.

"No sir," said guard one looking a fended that the question had been asked. "We've been right here the whole time."

Kei's face was now turning pretty much the same shade of purple as the kaito's hair.

X

Satoshi glanced into the kaito's cell to see what had gotten his stepfather so worked up and had to chock back a laugh. Dark was laying on his cot arms folded behind his head whistling. A black banner with bright purple lettering was hanging on the wall above his head. The banner read, "Bugger Off Kei!" Then what the Kaito had been whistling the whole time clicked in the boy genius's head and he nearly lost it right there. He then heard a strangled sound and his head was filled with mental laughter it looked like Krad had realized it too.

About that time the guards seemed to finally realize what exactly the thief was whistling and both had to hide grins behind there hands. It apparently had also dawned on Kei because his face was turning an even darker shade of purple.

Satoshi tried to glare at the translucent image of his curse next to him but the glare was only half hearted at best due to him trying not to join the blond in his laughter. /"would you be quiet!"/ of course Krad ignored him and kept on laughing but for once Satoshi didn't really mind.

X

Dark smirked at the completely livid Kei; he hadn't known that someone could actually turn such a shade of dark purple before. The muffled snickers of the guards were like music to the kaito's ears and he basked in the knowledge that this story would be around the station before long. Of course he knew that Kei was going to forbid the two guards from talking about this but secrets like this had a way of getting out no matter the order of silence. The purple haired thief then glanced at the commander to see how he was taking this insult to his stepfather and the Kaito was surprised. The boy genius was wearing his normal cold blank mask but his eyes were twinkling from suppressed humor. But the biggest shock to Dark was the astral form of his counterpart rolling around on the floor clearly laughing his head off.

Dark finished the march and grinned at Kei, "can't you read?" He pointed at the banner that now read, "Get lost Kei".

The police chief choked on indignant fury. "How dare you talk to me like that!" He stomped right up to the cell bars and glared at the thief. "You will answer my questions immediately!"

"Alright," agreed Dark, "question away."

Kei blinked, "just like that, you're going to answer my questions?"

Dark shrugged, "sure."

X

Satoshi blinked in confusion, what on earth was the Black Wings up too? Krad had stopped laughing in his head and was now listening to the exchange curiously.

X

Kei smirked, "where have you taken all the artwork that you have stolen?"

Dark smiled serenely, "I plea the fifth."

The smirk slid off Kei's face, "who are your accomplices?"

"I don't understand the question," Dark cocked his head in famed confusion.

"Who has been helping you? Who has been hiding you?" Bellowed Kei beginning to see red. "What are their names?"

"That's more then one question;" smiled Dark, "which one do you want me to answer?"

Kei was once more turning an interesting shade of purple, "all of them!"

"I see," nodded Dark, "well," the Kaito paused seeming to think on his next words. "I really don't think that I should answer anymore of your questions without my lawyer present." He sat back folding his arms and started to whistle the Colonel Bogey March once more.

X

Satoshi noted silently to himself that apparently Krad was laughing to hard now to even make any sound. Satoshi mused that it was probably a good thing that his curse didn't have the need to breathe right now because if he had he surely would have passed out from oxygen deficiency.

X

Kei continued to bellow questions at the purple haired thief who continued to ignore him and kept whistling. Finally Kei spun on his heal and stormed off most likely heading for his office. The police chief was in a towering fury and cursed the Kaito under his breath.

X

As soon as Kei was gone Dark stopped whistling and rose to his feet walking over to the cell door. He grinned at the two guards, "thanks for being such a lovely audience tonight but I really must be going." He used a bit of magic to unlock the cell door and darted out past the now shocked guards. He pause for a second next to the creepy boy and whispered, "Be careful of Kei." Then he turned and bolted down the hall inadvertently running through the astral image of his counterpart. The tingle of energy that resulted from this action made the graceful Kaito stumble and the blond counterpart jerk in surprise. Dark kept going however and vanished down the hall.

X

Satoshi stood there in complete surprise for a few seconds before his brain started working again. He spun to face the still shocked guards, "sound the alarm, we have a prisoner on the loose!" He turned and bolted down the hall after the thief.

X

Dark bounded through the door to the roof of the police station and ran for the edge summoning Wiz as he did but a voice froze him in his tracks.

"You really have some nerve insulting Hiwatari like that. Are you brave or just stupid?"

Dark glanced around and settled his gaze on the white and gold figure regarding him curiously. He blinked, "how did you get up here so fast?"

The blond hunter rolled his eyes like it should be as clear as glass. "I took the elevator, it is a lot quicker then running up twenty or so flights of stairs. "

Dark sweatdropped, "oh."

"Back to my question," Krad leaned forward looking intently at the other half of his soul. "What were you thinking tonight?"

Dark shrugged, "Kei was bragging that if he caught me that he could hold me. I was just proving him wrong." He leaned against the railing surrounding the edge of the roof and stared steadily back at the other angel.

"I see," Krad fell silent.

The silence rained for a few minutes before Dark asked a question of his own. "Aren't you going to try and capture me for Kei?" Dark actually squirmed as golden eyes regarded him for a few seconds before the white angel answered.

"No," Krad spread his hands, "I am only to protect the artwork and capture you myself. I am not supposed to turn you in to anyone but a Hikari, so says the direct orders from our creator." The blond then shrugged, "besides, there is no way I'm voluntarily helping that bastard."

Dark nodded, "right then, I'll be going now." He turned leaping into the air. He turned his head calling back over his shoulder, "see you tomorrow night."

X

AN: Well, this was different.


End file.
